creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Poltergeist
In the August of 2005, the body of a teenage girl was found in the trunk of a car in an apartment complex in Pheonix, Arizona. She was identified as Collieen Beverely, a senior at Window Rock High School. The cause of Beverely's death was blood loss, as her throat and wrists had been slit. Officials ruled out suicide from multiple defensive fractures, the forensic team were confident that she had been murdered as well. They reasoned that she was forced into the truck, hands tied behind her back, then had her throat and wrists cut. They determined that she was in the trunk for three days. The news of Beverely's death shook her family and friends. It was clear that she was very well liked, and that hardly anyone would want to kill her. The police searched her apartment, her parents were paying for her to live on her own, and discovered, what one officer remarks, "A war zone." Beverely's apartment was ransacked, though it was clear nothing was taken, from what Beverely's parents said, everything was on the floor. The only thing that peaked the police's attention was the laptop sitting on the window ledge outside. It had been rebooted, wiped clean, and one file had been added, a few hours after Beverely was killed. Police viewed the video, and did not release their findings to the public due to the bizarre nature of the video. The video was five minutes and thirty-four seconds long, consisting of Beverely walking out of her bathroom, visible to the left of the frame, and noticing something out of place. She places it back in its original position, then goes to the right of the screen. She isn't visible for another four seconds, until something moves (You cannot see the thing that moved in the video, which leads the investigators to believe it was either behind the camera, or in the bathroom). Beverely walks to the center of the room, looking around for what moves. Then, the bathroom door, which had been left open, slams, causing Beverely to scream. She stumbled back, turns around, and another door is heard slamming to the right, presumably the bathroom door that cannot be seen in the video. Behind Beverely, a picture frame slowly begins to turn counter clockwise, unknown to Beverely. It begins to pick up speed, and is eventually flung off the wall. The rest of the video is objects flying about, with Beverely caught in the middle of the mayhem. At four minutes and fifty-three seconds, the front door opens, and everything ceases to move. Beverely can be seen being dragged out by an unseen force, screaming and struggling to get free. At exactly five minutes, the computer is picked up from behind, and placed on the window ledge. Mumbling can be heard in the background, then laughing. Audio experts were brought in, and they managed to clear up the sounds so that they could hear what was being said. Though they couldn't retrieve all of what was said, they did manage to get, "Lautes Geister", which translates into "noisy ghost" from German. Police were considering the possibility that a poltergeist, a German folktale that roughly translates into "Noisy Spirit", but it was eventually ruled out. Police have yet to release this information to the public, and anyone working on the case were forbidden to speak of it. Category:Ghosts